


My father

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Today is December second (2), yesterday my father was taken to the Emergency room due to trouble breathing.

He'd tested positive for covid-19 almost 2 weeks ago, and he had been getting better, the day before yesterday he was doing great.

He's being held in the ICU right now, from what I know.

I went and saw him yesterday, he's hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires.

Last night the doctors were saying that he might not make it through the night, and that he'd need some medicine that I cant pronounce the name of, but without it, he would die.

He got the medicine, whether or not he made it is unknown to me, but we haven't gotten a call from his nurse since.

I'm hoping that he did, and that I'll be able to see him today.

Wednesday, December 2nd, 2020. 

9:06am pst.

-reed


	2. Update 1

9:42 am,

Mom got a call, he made it, going to need dialysis.

Moms going to go get tested for covid19.

Going to be called at 2pm.


	3. dec 10

my dad passed away on the 6th, 7:55 am

my mother was by his side.


End file.
